conlangdictionaryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Koppadasao/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conationary Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Delang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything such as templates words layout or whatnot!! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 21:55, 23 March 2010 so we meet here too :P :I'll do some reading here tomorrow. Oppinion what do you think so far? EmperorZelos 21:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure yet if I'm capable of giving an opinion at this time. --Koppadasao 21:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, tell me when you canEmperorZelos 21:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Help Need any help? :Perhaps later. For now I just want to say that Delang has no infinitive, so it is either walking, walked or shall walk, or nothing at all.--Koppadasao 17:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Think you can provide me with some now. I need to change the Template:Del-Infl to automatically determine what type the verb is by looking at the last letter. If that letter is I, it is a Regular I-verb, if Y, a Regular Y-verb, if anything else, Irregular. How would that be done? And don't worry, I got at real nut for you to crack later... --Koppadasao 17:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah alright, sorry then =) Ok, type then (in the part of translation) and read thisand this to help some, i´ll show how its done on that one ::and fixed now ::I even added it to my own now XD is it to your satesfaction? ::EmperorZelos 17:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice... :) Then it is only to get the same type, but a lot more complex substitutions for nouns and adjectives... And that is a hard nut to crack.---Koppadasao 18:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : not really, take a look at my adjectives, nouns, etc. (or their templates more) those are really massive XD Made two new templates for picking the first and last letter in a word. Next up is a template for making a single upper case letter lower case.--Koppadasao 19:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) After that I'll go for a template making a single word proper.--Koppadasao 19:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nice, but lower case is done through :result: :but what do you mean with proper though? :EmperorZelos 19:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That did obviously not work... Proper means that the first letter upper case, while the rest is lower case, but I think I was a bit too fast on that, as what I need is to make a whole word lower case.--Koppadasao 19:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It works, i accidently added the # which isnt needed EmperorZelos 19:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) as for Proper, I´ll fix that too :Done :Result: That means I'm almost done with my verb-templates. And I have an easier solution to the noun-problem than what you've done.--Koppadasao 19:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I´ll gladly see it but the reason mine is so massive is because I want to allow irregularities to easily be added Problem Could you find the error in Template:Del-Infl? --Koppadasao 20:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Forget it... I found the error. A missing bar-sign.--Koppadasao 20:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Whats wrong? You mean, what was wrong? It didn't give the result I was expecting. I though it had to be some kind of syntax error, but I couldn't find it in the script. But I did find it on the bottom of the page. The script was calling a template that didn't exist, not the Last Letter-template... So, solution had to be a missing bar-sign (|).--Koppadasao 20:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : How typical isnt that? I suggest you also make your templates irregularity friendly Already done with the verb templates.--Koppadasao 20:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Oh? doesnt look irregularity friendly EmperorZelos 21:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The only irregularity possible for Delang-verb, is to end i a different letter than I and Y, which are the regular ending. As the tenses are just an added prefix, no spelling changes occurs in verb, something that DO happen in nouns. --Koppadasao 21:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Interesting, But some things might still be irregular in the form of being old, very used etc EmperorZelos 21:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Not really. It's because of the way verbs are usually formed in Delang; by adding a -I or less common, a -Y to the accompanying noun. Any noun can build a verb in that manner, and most verbs can build a noun in the reverse manner.--Koppadasao 21:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I got a temlpate suggestion for nouns then, Noun-Making or something like that where it automaticly cut of the last one :P : But ok, I have it in mine because at one time i got "Es'asasi" which naturally is going to get cut short EmperorZelos 21:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) As I said, that will usually work, but that does not mean always. While both Marzj-Marzjy and Naden-Nadeni form such pairs drink and drinking does not. It is bibex-bibri, not bibex-bibexi or bibr-bibri or bibx-bibri. Same goes for sleep and sleeping (daurn-daurmi), dinner and dining (dine-dini), marriage and marrying (matrimaunj-matrimauni), and a lot more words, including some that does not exist in English.--Koppadasao 21:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Nice, and i found a bot i can use to easily change massive pages at once Tooth I think we got the same source XD EmperorZelos 18:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Latin? --Koppadasao 18:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Acctually i used PIE for it (a few words do i use indoeuropean references for but most is not) :: EmperorZelos 18:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Template Helpings Did you find the set of templates I had made to be helpful to some degree? EmperorZelos 20:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Only as a guide. I've copied what I could use, and modeled the rest upon what I needed.--Koppadasao 20:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah i tried my best on creating guidal helps in templates to form langs etc Bots SO far no success on what you wanted, but I might have found a way to create articles somehow from a TXT list EmperorZelos 10:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Hope you dont mind me fixing up some making it smoother EmperorZelos 16:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Just streamline the templates, so it looks nice.--Koppadasao 16:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) What im trying to do EmperorZelos 16:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I also added an example template that automaticly look for the word and bolds it in the example :I'll check it out later. Are looking to streamline the translate-template at the moment.--Koppadasao 17:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) In what fashion? EmperorZelos 17:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, obviously you want it to give two different results from it, so I was wondering if there was a different way to get those to results: , and . --Koppadasao 17:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : yes but that requries to add stuff into the coding which i cant : EmperorZelos 17:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. I'm not as good as you in coding wiki-script, but still I think there is a better solution to the script.--Koppadasao 17:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I do know of loops that would work but again, stuff msut be added Amy What is your oppinion on that Amy person? I dont get good vibrations from him/her EmperorZelos 18:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :me neither.--Koppadasao 18:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC)